


The Plunder of the Eldest Heir of Durin

by doctormccoy



Series: Ori and the Debauchery of the Line of Durin [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom!Fili, Come Feeding, Commission fic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Felching, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Virginity, virgin!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli receives a special gift for his eighty-third name day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plunder of the Eldest Heir of Durin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> A commission delivery for Tag, who said it was finally time for Fíli to lose his virginity. ;)
> 
> Or, that fic where Fíli is the world's most enthusiastic bottom, because I live and breathe for enthusiastic bottom!Fíli.

Fíli really wasn’t quite sure he had heard his brother right. It must be some sort of elaborate, cruel joke, or a misunderstanding of some sort, which was entirely unwelcome on a day that was supposed to be one of celebration for him.

And yet Kíli isn’t laughing. Both he and Ori are still sitting calmly, waiting for his answer as if they had asked him what he wanted for supper, and not something so incredibly private and invasive.

“I’m.. I’m not a virgin.”

That sounded weak even to his ears, and he receives twin looks of amused disbelief for his troubles. 

“I’m not, really. I’ve had.. lovers.”

Another sad attempt at escaping the obvious and Kíli rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. He almost seems hurt by Fíli’s protests, a pout forming on his lips.

“I know for a fact you have not, Fíli. You’ve always been a terrible liar. Is it really such a detestable prospect, to be with Ori and I, that you would be pushed to try and lie to us?”

Fíli’s gaze flits between him and the dwarf sitting beside him, who has a carefully neutral expression on his face. He’d known these two dwarves almost his entire life, and he had to admit it was a little strange for him to try and adjust from viewing them as siblings to seeing them as potential lovers.

“No, it’s just.. I’m supposed to be the older, experienced one, aren’t I? Forgive me my attempt at pretending to have _some_ dignity as an older brother,” he sighs finally, groaning as he buried his face in his hands. In his defense, it was terribly difficult to find the time between all his training and lessons for sex, and even pleasuring himself wasn’t an easy task with his Mother having little respect for closed doors in her own home. 

“It’s okay to be a virgin, Fíli. We all have to start somewhere, and you’re a Prince, and the Heir to the throne. It’s understandable that you would be busy, and struggle to get any privacy,” Ori said reasonably, eliciting another sigh from the golden haired dwarf.

“Yes, well..Why are you two so interested in being the ones to change that? You could have just gotten me a new dagger or hair beads for my name day, like everyone else,” Fíli asked, staring hard at Kíli, who had the decency to turn pink and look away in embarrassment. Ori, however, seemed unfazed by the piercing look he also got, smirking a little, even, with utter shameless delight. The blooming understanding in those eyes made the older Prince want to squirm.

“Because every time I talk about taking turns fucking your face and your slutty little hole, Kíli comes so hard he passes out,” he said, voice as calm and even as if he were discussing types of tea.

Fíli sputters wordlessly as Ori gets up and approaches where he’s sitting and starts petting his hand through his golden hair, before sinking his fingers in and tugging his head back, forcing the elder Prince to look up at him. The simply act of domination and control is all it takes, and already, Fíli’s eyes are glazing over; Ori knows he’s got him hooked before he even asks.

“Would you like that, Fíli? Would you like your brother and I to fuck you from both ends? To take you like our own sweet little whore and use you for our pleasure?”

It’s a calculated risk, but, it pays off beautifully when Fíli whimpers and nods, hands coming up to grasp at the front of Ori’s tunic.

“Please, yes.. Yes I would,” he gasps, and that’s enough to motivate Kíli off the chair and across the room as well to where his two lovers are, watching with interest at how his brother keens when Ori tugs at one of his braids. He always thought Fíli would be middle earth’s most aggressive top, since he was always so insistent on being in charge and in control, and a natural leader to boot.

But this dwarf before him, who shivered eagerly as Ori and Kíli undid the clasps and buckles of his tunic and trousers, was a side of Fíli he had never seen, or even dreamed of seeing.

“How did you know he would..?” he trails off and gestures at Fíli, who was now naked and being guided to crawl onto the bed. The young scribe grins and strips off his own tunic before smoothing his hand over Fíli’s rear and giving it a light, but firm swat. Kíli’s nostrils flare at the strangled moan this tears from his brother, and with shaky hands he starts to disrobe himself.

“A lucky guess. Sometimes dwarves in positions of high power relish the opportunity to… shed that power and give it to another in situations like this,” Ori hummed thoughtfully, giving Fíli’s ass another sound smack. And since the yellow haired Durin was a virgin, he might not even know this was something he craved, beyond whatever fantasies he had conjured on his own. 

By this point Fíli has sunk onto all fours with his ass in the air like an offering, and if the way he cries out with pleasure at the second strike wasn’t obvious enough that he wanted this, the way he spreads his knees across the bedspread certainly was.

“What do you want to do to him, Kíli?” Ori asks the younger Durin, breaking through Kíli’s daze as he watched his lover give Fíli spank after spank, until his ass was bright red and his cock hung heavy and purplish between his thighs. He realizes he’s been standing there with his trousers still around his ankles this entire time, and flushes pink with embarrassment.

In his defense, it’d take a stronger dwarf than he to not be mesmerized by the way Fíli writhed and begged for more like a whore at a brothel, sweat already beading on his tan skin and his ass as red as a cherry.

“I want to open him up with my mouth,” he admits hungrily, and Ori gestures for him to take his place as he moves up the bed to where Fíli’s head is, petting his hand through the sweaty yellow hair.

“Such a good little Prince,” Kíli hears Ori sigh, and the faint scratch of laces being tugged loose, “How about we put that sweet little mouth of yours to a task better suited to someone of your rank.”

And Kíli’s pretty sure he’s swallowed his tongue at the eager way Fíli lets Ori guide his face to bury in his lap, watching in stunned silence as he licks and suckles messily at the scribe’s cock. You’d hardly even know Fíli wasn’t a virgin with the way he obeys the gentle pressure at the back of his head to take his erection between his lips and start sucking, cheeks hollowing with his enthusiasm for the task. 

Kíli liked sucking cock as much as the next dwarf, but Fíli looked as if he was made for it, his lips swollen and shiny with spit when Ori let him pull back long enough to gasp for breath. 

“You’re going to need to relax your throat, my Prince,” Ori was crooning, cradling the back of Fíli’s skull in his hand as he raised himself up onto his knees. Fíli’s throat convulsed as he did as he was told, and Kíli could have come on the spot as Ori began to fuck his brother’s mouth with shallow little thrusts, and Fíli just _took it._

“Mahal’s fucking beard,” Kíli swore, and Ori shot him a pointed look that reminded him he had something better he could be doing with his tongue just then.

Unwilling to tear himself from the gorgeous sight of watching his lover plunder his brother’s throat, Kíli gripped Fíli’s supple, bruised ass in his palms and spread him open, admiring the dusky pink pucker that was exposed to his curious gaze. Already it was clenching with anticipation of what was to come, and when Kíli leaned in to swipe his tongue across his hole he could hear Fíli’s cry of pleasure, muffled by the cock filling up his throat.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, sweet little Prince,” Ori purred, pressing his hips all the way forward until Fíli’s nose was buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock, throat convulsing around the head. The choked off whimper was all he needed to know, and he backed off again so Fíli could breathe, petting his hand encouragingly through his now destroyed braids.

“Kíli’s going to lick you open and make your hole all loose and slutty so we can fuck you. Maybe we’ll tie your cock up so you can’t come, and take our turns using you until we’re satisfied, and then maybe, if you’ve been a very good boy, we’ll let you come.”

Kíli’s own cock jumps with arousal at the filthiness of the words his lover is whispering to Fíli, and he wraps his lips around the twitching pucker of his brother’s entrance and sucks, stabbing at it with his tongue until it loosens enough that he can wriggle his way inside. Fíli’s body is hot and inviting, and when he feels the cool glass of a vial being pressed into his palm by Ori he takes it, opening it blindly as he thrusts his tongue into his brother again and again. 

He can feel the way Fíli’s muscles are spasming, now, and knows he’s close to coming, so he signals to Ori in warning before pulling back just enough so that he can press a finger inside his brother’s now spit-sloppy hole. It doesn’t take much exploration to find his prostate, and with a few quick thrusts against the gland, Fíli is coming hard on the bedspread, choking on Ori’s cock until the scribe pulls out of his mouth.

His hips give aborted little rocks as Kíli continues to peg his prostate, and soon he’s whimpering with overstimulation, shivering and drenched in sweat. He lets himself be rolled over onto his back and kissed hard by his younger brother, submitting eagerly to the press of his tongue and tasting himself on it as Kíli explores every inch of his mouth that he can reach. 

Fíli can’t remember ever feeling so delightfully tired, and he’s allowed a few moments of recovery before Ori’s practiced fingers are rubbing idly over the pebbling buds of his nipples. Kíli catches onto his plan pretty quickly, and he ruts his painfully hard cock against Fíli’s thigh as he suckles bruises into his brother’s skin, admiring the purpling flesh as he went. Everyone would know, now, that Fíli was spoken for, and had been fucked quite thoroughly that night. 

But, first, Fíli had to be fucked, and Kíli was eager to get to that.

“You’ll look so pretty covered in our come, little Prince. We’ll rub it into your skin so you’ll smell of us wherever you go, and no one will dare to so much as look at that sweet little ass of yours ever again, knowing you belong to us,” Ori whispers against Fíli’s ear, and Kíli watches his brother sink deep into that headspace once more, having lost it only briefly in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm.

Fíli was truly beautiful like this, spreading his legs eagerly for Kíli when the younger Prince went to guide them open, and prodded at his hole again with oil slick fingers. His body accepted them easily, and it didn’t take much work on Kíli’s part before he’s got four fingers buried in his slick entrance. Fíli’s sobbing cries for more are muffled by Ori’s mouth, and both hands are busy pinching and rubbing at his nipples until they’re pink and swollen. They’d be a delicious friction against his tunic for _days_ and Ori relished the excitement that they’d get to watch Fíli squirm to try to relieve the pressure and remember just how thoroughly he’d been debauched by them.

“Look at how hungry your slutty little hole is for Kíli’s fingers, little Prince,” Ori sighs fondly, licking across the puffy seam of Fíli’s kiss bitten lips before drawing back. Kíli, who has grown far more confident in the unfamiliar roughness his brother seemed to enjoy, pulls his fingers out and gives him a spank on his ass to get him to roll back over onto his hands and knees.

Fíli’s cock, shorter but fatter than both his and Ori’s, has grown hard once more at their ministrations, and Kíli watches it twitch with arousal when Ori pushes his own cock back into the Prince’s mouth. Fíli truly did enjoy being taken like this, and who was Kíli to deny him his name day gift when he’d been such a good boy?

But nothing prepared him for the tight, slick heat engulfing his cock when he started to press inside his brother’s body, pushing forward until he was buried entirely in the wet warmth, fingers digging bruises into his narrow hips.

“Fíli, fuck.. You take my cock so beautifully, you.. you hungry little cock slut.”

The words taste strange on his tongue as he utters them, never having been one for dirty talk like Ori, but if the desperate whimper he gets from Fíli, and the clench of his ass around his cock, are anything to go by, he enjoys the praise wrapped up in such debasement.

Kíli trades a heated look with Ori over Fíli’s body, spitted between their cocks as it was, and gives Fíli another hard spank to his already red and swollen ass. The flesh radiates heat, and Fíli cries out with pleasure and chokes around Ori’s cock, forcing himself to back off entirely until he can catch his breath.

“Do you like that, Fíli? Do you like it when I spank you and leave my marks on you?” Kíli asks in a low whine, nearly comes again at how tight Fíli clenches at the question, and the breathless way he babbles his response.

“Oh yes.. Oh Mahal, yes, please, do it again, spank me and fuck me, fuck me, Kíli!” he sobs, groping blindly for Ori’s cock once more and sucking it down like it was his favorite toy. Kíli’s own cock jumps inside Fíli, and he doesn’t need any more persuasion to let loose on his brother. 

He starts off hard and fast right out of the gate, as requested, and pistons his hips against his brother’s ass, occasionally pausing just long enough to give him a hard, heavy swat. The redness turns to the purple-green color of bruises, and Fíli positively _shrieks_ with pleasure around Ori’s cock as Kíli fucks him, using the iron grip he had on his hips to yank him back onto his cock. 

Kíli’s pretty sure his own hips will be bruised from the sheer force of their fucking, and each thrust forward pushes Ori’s cock down Fíli’s throat, swallowed eagerly by the dwarf who was definitely no longer a virgin by any definition of the word. 

Nothing prepares him, though, for what he sees when Ori signals to roll Fíli over. With a faint whine he manages to withdraw from the welcoming heat of his ass and guides him over onto his back once more, hitching his thighs up around his hips. Fíli’s expression is totally wrecked, and his skin is stained with sweat and come from his earlier orgasm, speckled with bruises from their fingers and mouths. His nipples are bright red and swollen, and his mouth is puffy from being fucked by Ori’s cock, his eyes glazed over and shiny with unspilled tears.

He pushes himself back inside Fíli and starts a steady rhythm of thrusting again and watches as Ori takes Fíli’s hand and pulls it to his cock, ruddy with blood and leaking from the tip.

“Finish me off, little Prince,” Ori croons, and it only takes a few messy tugs of Fíli’s hand before he’s coming in thick, white spurts across the dwarf’s face and throat. Kíli has to still himself inside his brother to keep from coming on the spot, and swears, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of his brother licking hungrily at the head of Ori’s length and stained with come.

“Fucking- Ori, warn a dwarf if you’re going to do that, I almost came before I even got to fuck him that hard,” he groaned, crashing forward so he can lick his way into Fíli’s mouth, chasing the lingering taste of Ori that he finds there. 

When the danger of coming again passes, he starts to jackrabbit his hips against his brother’s ass, and groans when Ori’s hands are there to pull Fíli’s legs up and open until his ankles are practically to his ears, bent nearly in half by the other two dwarves.

Fíli’s second orgasm is even more explosive than the first, and the instant Kíli pegs his prostate it’s all over. He screams with pleasure loud enough to wake the dead, and spills across stomach, shivering when Kíli continues to fuck him through it. 

He’s whimpering as his oversensitive body protests, but spreads his legs the tiniest bit more with Ori’s help, inviting Kíli to use him until he finds his own pleasure. Such trusting, willing submission from his older brother is all it takes to finally push Kíli over the edge, and he goes still as he comes deep inside Fíli for what seems like an age, before collapsing forward against his chest. 

He feels Fíli’s legs being lowered to the bed on either side of him by Ori, and sighs as he rocks a little bit into the slick warmth of Fíli’s body, keeping himself just on the edge of pleasure. 

“You were so good, Fíli, so very good,” he hears Ori murmuring, and finally drags himself up onto his knees, his softening cock slipping free from Fíli’s hole. 

On a whim, he slides back to lay down on his belly between Fíli’s legs and pushes his thighs up so he can admire the sticky mess he’s made of his entrance, distantly noting his lover is still purring soft praises and endearments to the dazed dwarf.

He licks at his hole and tastes his own come as it leaks from the twitching pucker, hearing Fíli as he whimpered faintly at the attention to the sore flesh. He presses kisses to the bruises swelling on his ass and soothes them with his tongue, laving the abused skin before returning to the red, puffy pucker.

“You’re so slick and open down here, Fíli. I bet you could take anything right now with hardly a stretch,” he growled against his ass, watching as his cock gives a valiant twitch between his spreading thighs.

He delves his tongue inside his brother and tastes his own spend, denying the way he shivers with delight at knowing he and Ori have marked Fíli as their own. But then he hears a soft slurping sound, and when he sits up he swears his cock would be hard in a microsecond if he hadn’t already just come.

The young scribe is _feeding_ his come to Fíli, and Fíli is eagerly lapping it from his fingers like the sweetest milk, limp and tired from two powerful orgasms but more than happy to oblige the silent order. Curious, Kíli runs his fingers through the sticky mess of Fíli’s come and presses it to his brother’s lips, only to stifle a low groan when he pulls them inside his mouth to suckle them clean, his eyes hooded with exhaustion.

He and Ori continue to feed the relaxed dwarf until there’s nothing left, and then take turns giving him soft kiss and whispering soft praises and reassurances against his sticky skin. Kíli doesn’t quite understand why they’re telling Fíli he’d been so good, but, he’s sure there’s some important reason for it, and so he joins in with the other dwarf in petting his brother’s hair and rubbing his chest and telling him he was good.

At some point, Ori disappears from the bed and returns with a glass of water, which he makes Fíli sit up and drink before he can lay back down again, and a warm, wet cloth, using it to rub the sweat and sticky remains of come from his skin. Cooling salve is gently massaged into his bruises and the red flesh of his ass and nipples, and Kíli watches curiously as Ori makes sure the golden haired dwarf is tucked securely beneath the blankets before he’s finally allowed to sleep, eyes closed and expression relaxed and peaceful.

“It’s important that we do that every time, Kíli,” Ori says quietly, having tugged his trousers back up after cleaning himself off, and looks steadily at the youngest dwarf, who is curled against his sleeping brother’s side and admiring the way he rested without disturbance. Fíli had always been plagued with bad dreams brought on by the stress of his position as heir, and the vivid memories of the Battle had only worsened them, but, now, he slept easily, without the familiar pinched look Kíli had always known him to wear in rest.

“Alright, though, can I ask why? I just want to understand why it’s important,” he asks in a low murmur, brushing his fingers through Fíli’s now braidless hair with an affectionate look on his face. 

Ori chuckles and slips over Fíli to sprawl himself on top of Kíli’s chest, nuzzling playfully at his stubbled chin. It drags a huff of laughter from the Prince, and he pets at his lover’s hair, as well, amused by the way he was acting like the cat that got the cream.

He grows somber rather quickly, though, and folds his arms across Kíli’s chest, resting his chin on them and looking up at the dark haired Durin.

“Your brother is the Prince, and Thorin’s heir. He constantly has to be in control and in charge, poised and proper and the picture of the perfect leader. Even a small slip up could cast doubt on his ability as a ruler, especially with how Thorin had lost himself to the gold sickness before the Battle,” Ori explains, and Kíli is confused as to what this has to do with their bed play. Seeing his uncertainty, Ori presses on, absently tracing shapes on Kíli’s abdomen with his fingertips.

“But, here, with us, he gets to surrender that control. He doesn’t have to be the perfect Princely ruler. We are in charge, and we make the decisions, and all he has to do is follow our orders and enjoy.”

Now Kíli starts to see the picture Ori was painting and nods, prompting him to continue with his explanation.

“I took a gamble that he’d respond willingly to my attempts to assert our dominance over him, and I was right. It means he trusts us enough to surrender his control and let go like that, Kíli, in a way he doesn’t with anyone else. So we have to reward his trust by being good to him, and taking care of him afterwards. He’ll still be in that headspace where he is submissive and we are in control, and we have to.. coax him back to the surface, again, by telling him he’s been good, and making sure he knows he performed well and made us happy.”

The younger Prince nods again in understanding and looks sideways at his sleeping brother.

“You were very good, Fíli. I’m very proud of you,” he says aloud, knowing Fíli probably can’t hear him, and leans in to kiss the tip of his nose, grinning when the golden haired dwarf’s face wrinkles faintly at the touch before smoothing back out into sleep once more.

And then Kíli’s brain catches up with what Ori had implied earlier, and he looks down at the scribe, who wears an innocent look that doesn’t quite match up with the wicked glint in his eyes.

“What did you mean by ‘every time’?”

But Ori only laughs and Kíli wonders if Fíli would be up for another round once he woke up.

One thing he knows for sure, Fíli is going to need at least three cushions for his chair if he was going to survive the Council meeting tomorrow.

Kíli can’t help but be a _little_ smug about that.


End file.
